User talk:Datovidny
Badges Good work. Christophee (talk) 15:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :More good work on the Raging Reality page. I will happily award you a badge for your efforts if you could add a few quotes to the robot histories to break up the blocks of text. Just two or three should suffice. You don't have to bother if you don't want to, I'm just letting you know how you can earn a badge. Christophee (talk) 22:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, it looks much better now. I've noticed your talk page is getting a bit long now. I can archive it for you if you would like, just let me know if you would. Christophee (talk) 13:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've moved this topic here from the archive so I can add to it instead of creating a new one. I know you're looking for quotes to add, but you've already done enough to earn this. Well done. Christophee (talk) 15:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Just a quick note to ask you to vote for your choice of competition at Forum:Discussion Matt(Talk) 16:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Could you drop by Forum:Robot Arena 2 - Robot Wars Wiki (Series 2) and choose a robot please? Matt(Talk) 06:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mega Hurts LT replica Apparantly, you can't get my Mega Hurts replica working. I believe I have found the source of the problem but I want to check something; do you have WhammetNutt's Roaming Robot AI pack? Also, can you check if Terror Bull is working? The Samster 18:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Just thought I'd push you towards the arena, we still needs your thoughts. Matt(Talk) 09:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Mate, don't worry, you missed it by minutes. Also as a side note, CrashBash and MiddleEye have been made your new co-judges. Matt(Talk) 11:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) User page If you can, would you mind moving some stuff onto a subpage, eg: User:Datovidny/Stuff or /Opinions or /anything, because your justifications are very long. Coupled with the amount of things already on your page, something's got to give. The subpage would probably still be long, but it'll free up space. I look forward to your decision.--'' STORM II '' 22:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :I was tempted to post a similar message yesterday, but ultimately it's your choice. Matt(Talk) 07:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sumpthing Having looked over the article, I can see that you have made a continued and substantial effort to the article, and if you could just add another couple of images (specifically one more for Series 4, and another for Extreme 1) just to break up the text blocks, I would have no objection to awarding a badge. Matt(Talk) 19:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Good job, thank you for that Matt(Talk) 19:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::No need to apologise, but as an admin I can give out badges (at least I think so :P) Matt(Talk) 21:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) In future, if you think your work is worthy of a badge, please don't be afraid to ask one of the admins to look it over for you (Matt and I are the best ones to ask). We don't always notice big edits, especially when they are done in many stages, so it's always a good idea to let us know if you think we've missed something. Congrats on the new badge. Christophee (talk) 21:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Series 7 All Stars Hey there Datovidny, re. your work on the Series 7 All Stars, I'm afraid that, on this occasion, I'm not going to award you a badge. Your edits are still very much appreciated, but in my opinion a badge requires significant changes to the actual text of a page, and that page is pretty comprehensive as it is. Having said all that, your edits did certainly improve the page, but I think it would be best to look elsewhere for a badge. I would not be offended if you were to contact Christophee for a second opinion, but I'm afraid it's a no from me; however, to leave on a cliffhanger, your skills with quotes and images may yet become useful... Matt(Talk) 16:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I cannot deny you this one, another badge to add to your extensive collection Matt(Talk) 21:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Chaos 2 Very good work on the Chaos 2 article. I don't know whether you're planning to expand the other series sections, but you could have a badge coming your way if you do. In fact, I'd probably award you a badge for doing one more series as well as you did Series 3. Christophee (talk) 16:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, that is truly amazing work. A single badge seems a little inadequate for the huge amount you added, but here you go: Many congratulations. Christophee (talk) 19:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Mammoth I am going to award you one badge based on the work you've done. Individually, I think it would be hard to earn a badge for either robot, but I think as a combined effort you've earned one badge for the two pages. I awarded you Mammoth based on it was the article with the most added, if you would prefer Hard Cheese just say. Matt(Talk) 15:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Personally I see no reason why you couldn't have a badge for both. I was going to do just that but Matt got here first, so I'll go along with his judgement. Very good work on both articles though, you've added about as much as could possibly be added to them. Christophee (talk) 15:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It's quite hard to tell exactly how much you've added to that article, because there are so many edits between yours, but on close inspection I could see that most of the great work that has been done to it over the last few months has been yours, so here is your badge. Keep letting us know if there are other articles we've missed, because it can be hard to tell when extensive work has been done over several edits. Christophee (talk) 15:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Badges Did you read all of what I posted on the badges page? If you did, you'll understand why I have a porblenm with what you said on Christophee's talk page. When I moved to phase out badges, the goal was most certainly not to incite a Boxing Day mentality. Anyways, since Obi-Have is on board with suspending badges, that's how it is for now. Sorry, hope you understand. '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ED Competitors Yes, those pages still need to be created. If you want to create some of them yourself then feel free to make a start. Christophee (talk) 14:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :If you give me a list of all the robots that need their quotes added to the top of the page, I can look them up on my game and add them for you. Christophee (talk) 15:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll get all those done when I get round to checking them all out. Christophee (talk) 18:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I've done them all except for Sir Killalot and Dead Metal, which never seem to show up when I do Arcade mode. Is there any way of making them appear so I can hear their intros? Christophee (talk) 16:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations... ...on 4000 edits. Keep up the good work, you're doing well.--'' STORM II '' 20:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) German Hammer Do you have any information on it you can use in the article? If so, go ahead. If all you're creating is a name and an image, then it might not be worth it, unless you think other people might be able to add to it. Christophee (talk) 12:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think it failed to qualify because it had active weapon, I say that as I can't tell what the weapon is Madlooney6 (talk) 13:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd say you have enough to go ahead and start the article. There are plenty of robots that failed to qualify that have pages with about the same amount of content. Christophee (talk) 00:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) Bone I'm really unsure whether Bone is notable enough for an article. Did it actually attempt to qualify for the show? If not, then I doubt it's notable enough. Christophee (talk) 18:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, any robot that attempts to qualify for the show deserves an article, as long as we have enough information to create one. If you feel you have enough to start one, then feel free to go ahead. Christophee (talk) 15:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Good work on the new page. Out of interest, do we know anything about Adam Clark's Twister robot? That would be deserving of a page too if we have any information on it. I wouldn't know what to call it though. Christophee (talk) 19:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Twister (series 3)? Madlooney6 (talk) ::Series 4, Looney.--'' STORM II '' 20:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I meant. This time you're correcting me (the gravity thing). Madlooney6 (talk) People's Choice I'm not sure whether the People's Choice deserves its own article. Maybe you should bring it up on the community portal or the Extreme 1 talk page. Other people might have a better idea than me. Christophee (talk) 20:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Questions Suggestions for new team pages should be made at Talk:UK Series Teams. As for The Pits, if you don't have a good idea of what to write for the article, then it's probably not worth starting it. Christophee (talk) 10:52, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Rollback'r Congratulations on the promotion, I know it will be the first of many for you, so keep up the excellent work. Snowdog140 16:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Robots' speeds I think the factsheets only displayed the speeds of the robots for some of the early series (although I don't remember which ones exactly). If there are any more robots whose speeds we know but they're not displayed in the infobox, then feel free to add them in. Christophee (talk) 14:04, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox How do you make a sandbox or whatever it is. Madlooney :User:Madlooney6/Sandbox. Create that, then dump all the stuff you're working on in there. STORM II 11:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Madlooney Private Chat I'm usually available during most of the afternoon, but I don't always go online. I can make sure I do though if you specify a time. Somewhere between 2 and 4 would probably work best for me. I can go online in the evening too if that works better for you. Let me know which suits you best and suggest a time. Christophee (talk) 00:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :That time works for me. See you there. Christophee (talk) 12:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I don't remember what your "original logic" was. I do have another suggestion, but I don't know the best way to communicate it to you. I saw you on chat when I came back online, but you left just as I was about to join. Christophee (talk) 19:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Undo's Do be sure to give a reason in the summary when you undo an edit. It keeps others from making the same mistake again. Cheers. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Links on team pages I like what you've done. I don't imagine anybody else will have any objections, but you may want to check before going ahead. In fact, maybe questions like this should be asked to the community as a whole instead of to just one user in future. Christophee (talk) 14:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) UK vs The Netherlands When you get a chance, could you rank the robots you voted for in order of most favourite? Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chimera ...is for sale...ooo the temptation. Charlie M 23:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Archives Yes, you can create your own archives in the way you described. You also need to add the archive template to the top once you're done (you can copy and paste it from your previous archive) and add the links to both archives to your talk page once it's restored. If you need any more help, just let me know. Christophee (talk) 13:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC)